1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child's safety seat comprising a seat body part adapted to be firmly connected to a vehicle seat, a child-retaining means, the side walls of which bear against the side walls of the seat body part, and energy-absorbing means interposed between the seat body part and the child-retaining means and adapted to become effective to protect a child in the seat in the event of a sudden deceleration of the vehicle in which the seat is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known safety seats of this type, the energy-absorbing means also perform the function of firmly securing the child-retaining means and the seat body part. However, the fitting of these means, which is usually difficult, results in the securing operation being lengthy and awkward. Furthermore when the energy absorbing means are in position, their presence complicates separation of the retaining means from the seat part.
The advantage of children's safety seats, comprising a seat body part and child-retaining means separable therefrom for the purpose of, on the one hand, facilitating the installation of a child and, on the other, storing the chair, for example, in the boot of a vehicle, is consequently offset by the presence of these energy-absorbing means.